


The New Volunteer files

by TheDoctorin221b



Series: The World is Anything But Quiet Here [2]
Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Details and notes, Fancast, Files
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-05-26 21:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15009785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoctorin221b/pseuds/TheDoctorin221b
Summary: Dear M, G and IHope everything is going alright at HQ, as requested I have researched and found the files for all members of the graduating class of 2018 currently at Prufrock High, all of which have made the decision to volunteer. I have also included some additional files for reference and future use.As Always, the Word is Quiet HereR





	1. File 1 - Jacques Snicket

 

 

 

 

 

 

Name: Jacques Snicket

DOB: 14/07/1999

Age: 18

Characteristics: Curly dark brown hair, brown eyes, swoon-inducing smile*, tall.

Hobbies: Climbing, reading, baseball/football, swimming, drama and socialising.

Strengths: Well-read, good set of leadership and protective qualities, in good physical shape, strong moral compass, confident and is very attractive*

Weaknesses: Quickly forms strong attachments with others; could lead to betrayal, tends to put protectiveness of family (see Lemony Snicket file) over other objectives, sometimes suffers from self-doubt and worry.

 

_*Note from R: Evidence gathered through reconnaissance and interview of peers, not an opinion. However do agree with Caliban here._

 

Fancast as Richard Maddens


	2. File 2: Kit Snicket

Name: Katherine 'Kit' Snicket

DOB: 14/07/1999

Age: 18

Characteristics: Black hair, blue eyes, slim athletic build

Hobbies: Archery, climbing, social activities, motorbike riding/occasional racing.

Strengths: Good sense of humour for keeping up moral, strong mental barriers (not quick to trust), strategical mind for planning and has good control over her emotions

Weaknesses: Sarcastic, quick tempered, fiercely protective family and friends*

 

*Note: This is a main factor for all of the graduating class, mainly due to the fact of close proximity and vague knowledge of initiation events.

 

Fancast: Katie Mcgrath


	3. File 3: Lemony Snicket

 (Included in picture, Beatrice Anwhistle, for more info see individual file)

 

Name: Lemony Snicket

DOB: 30/09/2001

Age: 16

Characteristics: Curly black hair, brown eyes, great eyebrows

Hobbies: Reading, writing, theatre arts such as singing, dancing and acting.

Strengths: Good note taking skills, impeccable observation skills, acting work is helpful when in Very Fugitive Disguise and uses underestimations due to younger age to his advantage.

Weaknesses: Has not yet gained control of emotions due to age, can let this make him vulnerable at times, is sometimes stifled by overprotective elder siblings (see Jacques and Kit files for more info), is often very serious and quiet seen as 'brooding'. His writing work is of a darker nature, may need to keep an eye on that. 

 

Fancast: Aneurin Barnard

 


	4. File 4: Olivia Caliban

 (Included in picture: Kit Snicket, for more info see individual file)

Name: Olivia Caliban

DOB: 25/12/1999

Age: 18

Characteristics: Red hair, green eyes, slender build

Hobbies: Reading, literary festivals, writing, some sports, photography, movies and social events with friends

Strengths: Very empathetic, friendly and approachable, good note taking and observational skills, strong moral compass, some leadership traits that can be worked upon.

Weaknesses: Has tendency to only see the good in people, does not do well with confrontational situations (though can be trained to), is not used to relying on others and sometimes does not know how to voice her feelings.

 

Fancast: Mary Kate Wiles


	5. IMPORTANT - File 5: Count Olaf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear M, G and I  
> Please note this file with great care and keep make sure to keep and eye on this volunteer when he volunteers. please take heed that UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES SEPARATE FROM VOLUNTEERS IN PREVIOUS FILES.  
> Consequences could be disastrous for them, us and the whole organisation as a whole.  
> The World is Quiet Here.  
> R

 

Name: Viscount Oliver Olaf - Only refereed to as Olaf or Count Olaf

DOB: 18/08/1999

Age: 17

Characteristics: Curly brown hair, green eyes, slightly shorter than average, regular build

Hobbies: theatre arts such as singing, dancing and acting, playing musical instruments, writing songs and lyrics, reading.

Strengths: Strong value of friendship and home (which is currently the Snicket household), theatre skills helpful for Very Fugitive Disguise, good note taking skills and manipulation skills.

Weaknesses: Neglected by parents and isolated during childhood leading to mental health problems including aggressive tendencies, OCD and co-dependency on friends. Known pyromaniac (most recent event of this on file), doesn't talk about his feelings or problems and tends to let them brew until they blow up with destructive consequences for those around him.

 

Fancast: Alex Vlahos


End file.
